Telarañas rojas
by Nobody Silent
Summary: Cuando uno sufre una traición esta quedara marcada de por vida pero sin embargo ¿que pasa cuando la persona que creíste con todo tu corazón te traiciono y ocasiono tu propia muerte? ¿Por que la humanidad es tan maldita? ¿qué es lo que realmente paso en la época oscura? -SE ACEPTAN OC- Advertencia: Temas polémicos y criticas a la sociedad.
1. Chapter 1

**Las telarañas rojas**

**Resumen: **Antes de renacer el había sufrido una traición como ninguna otra, esto le destrozo completamente el alma y le dio poder para renacer como un espíritu cruel y vengativo que solo le gusta hacer sufrir a los demás. Pero...¿qué pasa cuando dicho espíritu conoce al rey de las pesadillas y a los guardianes? ¿Decidirá en no ser el malo? ¿Perdonar esa persona que amo con toda su alma cuando estaba vivo? O causar el mismo daño que le propino "él". Advertencia: Temas de homofobia, polémicos, burla a la sociedad. Etc-Se aceptan Oc-

**Notas: **Hola soy Nobody Silent, autora de Gamer Over, ¿Star? y Memory Card. Bueno en estos momentos estoy terminando Memory Card pero decidí en dejarlo en pausa (dos semanas o un mes) para buscar a mi musa, bueno hablando sobre este fic, esta basado a un tema muy polémico actualmente y sobre una critica moral sobre la humanidad del ser humano. Este fic va tener actualizaciones de larga espera porque quiero terminar Memory Card (si me demoro un mes o dos en actualizar no se preocupes) y más desde que estoy haciendo un preuniversitario que me esta cortando la imaginación (Eso se explica por lo de Memory Card)

No los molesto más y que empiece **la tragedia**.

* * *

**Epilogo**

**Condenado seré condenado pero tu seras envuelto en mi odio**

Había muchas personas reuniéndose en la plaza del imperio "Kazhar", ellos estaban viendo con ojos aprensivos al joven que estaba siendo torturados por los encapuchados de color negro y humillado ante todos, este pedía clemencia pero todos hacían oídos sordos a sus sollozos. El joven miro al príncipe que antes fue su mejor amigo y amante, el aun a pesar de todo lo amaba pero le dolía, le dolía como si estuviera en un fuego incluso más caliente que el fuego del infierno mismo. El príncipe miraba indiferente la escena, el que estaba comprometido con una princesa de otro reino solo cerro los ojos al escuchar que su ex amante lo estaba llamando por su nombre-¡No me dejes! ¡No me dejes! ¿¡No que íbamos a escapar juntos!? ¡Esa promesa que me hiciste...! ¿¡No significo nada para ti!?-El príncipe sintió miles de punzada en su pecho pero sonrió con su típica sonrisa arrogante que lo caracterizaba y dijo con voz petulante-¿¡Creias que eras algo para mi!? ¡Solo fuiste un "pequeño pasatiempo"!?-

El joven que estaba siendo inmovilizado sollozo aun más, las personas podían sentir todo su dolor y tristeza. El llorando pensó en todos esos momentos felices que había tenido con el príncipe, cuando se conocieron en el lago de "Vetrul" y como sin importar la posición social el príncipe siempre lo respeto para ultimo ganarse su corazón-**Yo nunca que ame...Abban-**Esas crueles palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza, si solo lo utilizo, si solo jugo con el y le dio recuerdos que eran crueles ilusiones, el iba a convertir todo ese amor que alguna vez tuvo contra el príncipe para vengarse de el y de todos lo que le causaron este mal.

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te maldigo! ¡Maldigo todo este maldito imperio! ¡Maldigo a todos los hombres de este desgraciado mundo! ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio!-Gritaba Abban sin importarle que esas palabras lo iban a condenar por toda la eternidad. La luna que observaba sin decirle ni una palabra de consuelo a este pobre joven solo se escabullo entre las nubes. Abban dando por ultima vez a todos una sonrisa socarrona y mostrando con esplendud esos ojos que tanto odiaba, esos ojos carmesí que siempre lo diferenciaban de los demás dijo-¡Aunque yo muera...incluso si mi alma se va al infierno o al cielo! ¡Los seguiré odiando!-

Unos de los encapuchado con una gran hacha llego y mando a los otros en poner de rodillas a Abbam, así mostrando sus piernas que estaban cocidas por un hilo rojo-Este estúpido se atrevió a hechizar a nuestro príncipe así para hacerlo creer que estaba enamorado de él, Abbam el hijo de las arañas, también conocido como el engendro de Safiro la bruja. Es condenado a muerte por el delito de usar magia negra y utilizar al príncipe como su marioneta-Abbam estaba en blanco, solo escuchaba su voz que murmuraba-Mentira...Mentira...Mentira-A pesar de lo que dijo, aun tenia la esperanza que el príncipe se levantara y lo defendiera, que no olvidara esa noche en donde el testamento se veía completamente con todas las estrellas, se juraron fidelidad y de que por nada del mundo se iban a dejar de amar.

Dándole una ultima mirada con sus ojos rojos al príncipe que miraba al suelo, y ni siquiera se dignaba en levantar su cabeza para observarlo, sollozo-¿Tienes algo que decir hijo de las arañas?-Los espectadores se sorprendieron al escuchar una risa que era una mezcla de inocencia y locura, nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas se imaginaron que alguien podria reirse de ese modo cuando estaba apunto de morir.

-¡**Alabado sea el rey Tahal con su hijo Wa´El! ¡Los maldigo! ¡Los maldigo! ¡Siempre voy a recordar esto!-**

Los niños lloraron junto con sus madres, esto ya no era un espectáculo para el reino. Sabían que este hecho mostraba lo bajo que puede caer el ser humano. El encapuchado sostenía una gran hacha y la puso cerca del cuello de Abbam-Realmente es como su madre, una araña-Lentamente y dolorosamente el comenzó a desgarrar el cuello de este pobre cordero que era lanzado al sufrimiento y odio total. Cuando se fijo que ya había cortado todo el cuello del ahora difunta "araña", lo mostró ante todo como si fuera un trofeo de segunda categoría y lo lanzo cerca de los expectante horrorizados.

La cabeza de pelo negro rodó hasta en donde estaba el príncipe Wal´El. Los ojos rojos del difunto que estaban sin su brillo característico que conocía Wal´El ya no estaban. Este trato de sollozar pero su padre le dio una mirada de reojo y grito con voz dura-No flaquees, el solo era un brujo que te mantuvo en sus telarañas y ahora estas libre-

Desde ese día Wal´El nunca pudo perdonarse a si mismo por haber sido tan cruel con su único amor, la persona que lo conocía mejor que nadie, el que siempre lo apoyo a pesar de sus diferencias sociales.

* * *

Un frió que hasta los mismos difuntos temblaría podía sentir, era como si estaba en una marea oscura en donde solo escuchaba ese sonido muy parecido a los que hacen los relojes de arena. Sabia que estaba muerto pero no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado de que se murió. Quería salir de aquí y buscar aquel que lo destrozo completamente, ese alguien que se prometieron en siempre amarse pero a la final lo traiciono de la más vil forma-_¿Pero quien era esa persona?-_Sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, muy revueltos, con suerte podía saber que lo llamaban "hijo de las arañas".

**-¿Quieres salir de este lugar?-**

Una voz maliciosa dijo, esta sonaba aterradora pero a la vez reconfortante, tanto que le daba gusto en escucharla-_¿Quien eres?-_Fue lo más acertado que pudo preguntar. La voz maliciosa que parecia la de un adulto dijo-**Yo soy ese odio que aun tienes contra todo, yo soy esa parte de tu alma destrozada que tiene poder...el poder de destruir al que te hizo sufrir. Destruir a todos para calmar nuestros sollozos-**El sonrió un poco, si esta voz era "él" entonces no importaba-_¿Como podemos salir de aquí?-_Un silencio momentáneo se ocasiono y de inmediato se rompió por culpa de la voz maliciosa-**Ya engañamos a La Muerte y nuestra "tu" eres solo mio...solo tuyo, presa de tu odio y cazador de todos. Acepta ese odio que te alberga y destruyamos todo-**

-_Acepto-_

En un desierto que estaba oscurecido por la noche, se observo como una silueta negra apareció y mostró a un joven de 25 años de pelo negro que estaba lleno de vendas que le tapaban su boca y parte de sus brazos, este llevaba una vestimenta árabe de color blanco con partes grises y lo más extraño no era eso sino que en su espalda salían unas especie de patas de araña. El desconocido observo a la luna detenidamente y esta no le contesto nada.

-Mi nombre es...**Abbam la araña efímera-**

Los ojos de Abbam brillaban de color carmesí mientras que le sonreía a la Luna.

-Todos...serán atrapados en mi red-

* * *

MIM o mejor dicho el hombre de la luna contemplo sorprendido a la araña que estaba en el desierto. El no lo había reencarnado y más sorprendente es que esa alma se pudo escapar de La Muerte por tanto milenios y con su propia voluntad se reencarno a si misma pero lo rodeaba un aura totalmente oscura, podría decirse que incluso más oscura que el mismísimo Pitch-_El no es un espíritu...el es un fantasma-_Un espíritu eran los difuntos renacidos por MiM pero un fantasma que eran casos extraños, eran de personas con rencores en su vidas pasadas y permanecían por poco tiempo en dicho lugar causando males a todos pero La Muerte siempre los atrapaba y rompía esas frágiles almas corruptas. Sin embargo ahora era diferente "Abbam la araña efímera" era muy poderosa por todo ese rencor que tiene guardado en si mismo y que lo esta aprisionando.

_-Una tragedia esta apunto de ocurrir-_Susurro él viendo el alma en pena que movía sus patas de arañas y sonriera hacia donde estaba el como si fuera un niño pequeño jugando en una caja de arena.

-¡**Todos serán atrapados en mi red! ¡Todos! ¡Todos! ¡Y me vengare del que no puedo recordar! ¡Me vengare de todos!-**

* * *

Bueno ¿Les gusto este mini-proyecto? Espero que no moleste a nadie con los temas sociales que voy a presentar y sobre algunos cuantos conflictos que hubieron antes y ahora en esta epoca contemporanea.

**Definiciones;**

**Abbam= Significa Efimero en Arabe.**

Si quieren participar solo rellenar esta fichas y si quieren contribuir algo para este fic (decir ideas o tramas) no duden en decírmelas. Por cierto yo cree este fic para "despertar el fandom español de rise of the guardian" XD. **Tambien demorare al igual que Memory Card en actualizar, quiero hacer una historia no tan (o tal vez) con muchos misterios y criticas como mis anterior Fic y no se asusten por el "Yaoi" es solo para hacer una critica social y no se sorprendan si hay tambien "Yuri" Bueno una advertencia, por el general me gusta hacerle burlas tambien a los generos de escrituras...como cliche...(romper con ese esquema)**

Nombre:

Años (de renacido)

Historia (breve)

Personalidad:

Fisico (Vestimenta ...etc)

Poderes (No sea full power...Ugh como que tenga todos los elementos ancestrales y pueda lanzar rayos y volar como Nya cat)

Datos curiosos: (Como que Abbam tiene cicatrices en las piernas)

Adios (A por cierto en mi pagina de dibujo que esta en mi perfil subire un dibujo de Abbam)


	2. Chapter 2

**Las telarañas rojas**

**Resumen: **Antes de renacer el había sufrido una traición como ninguna otra, esto le destrozo completamente el alma y le dio poder para renacer como un espíritu cruel y vengativo que solo le gusta hacer sufrir a los demás. Pero...¿qué pasa cuando dicho espíritu conoce al rey de las pesadillas y a los guardianes? ¿Decidira en no ser el malo? ¿Perdonar esa persona que amo con toda su alma cuando estaba vivo? O causar el mismo daño que le propino "él". Advertencia: Temas de homofobia, polemicos, burla a la sociedad. Etc-Se aceptan Oc-

**Nota: **Cuidado hay bromas sobre la política y religión

**Capitulo**

**Hay problemas que son más comunes de lo que crees.**

El espíritu de la marmota estaba haciendo sus labores en un bosque frondoso en donde la intervención humana aun no ocurría, maravillado respiro el aire no contaminado del bosque y pensó para si mismo-Espero que este hermoso lugar no se arruine como los demás-Sabia que el ser humano estaba creando más ciudades y utilizando el suelo para la extracción de materia primas pero también sabia que esto causaba una deforestancion atroz y una disminución de la naturaleza. El estaba dando unos pequeños pasos para contemplar más este maravilloso bosque pero se estremeció momentáneamente en sentir algo extraño, era parecido a esos seres de la "Época oscura" en donde Pitch los gobernaba a todos para enfundar terror.

-Debe ser imaginaciones mías-Pensó y sin darle importancia siguió con su trayecto. Tenia que aprovechar de que ese Jack Frost no viniera y causara caos o que esa tal Fernanda Spring llegara con su temperamento escandaloso-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo al ver una especie de hilos que estaban colocados rigurosamente para formar una especie de red. La marmota toco este "hilo" y escucho como algo cayo estrepitosamente hacia el cielo.

-¡AHHHHHH!-Sin poder evitarlo dio un grito de terror total, lo que había caído no era un tronco de un árbol o algo por el estilo, era un cuerpo humano que estaba envuelto de telaraña color rojo y espuma le salían por sus ojos que estaban desenfocados y su piel totalmente negruzca con protuberancia de color morado. Se notaba que este pobre hombre murió envenenado pero de ¿qué?. La marmota trato de huir del peligroso bosque pero escucho un sonido muy similar al de una cuerda estirándose y a su espalda escucho un susurro malicioso-_Estas en mi territorio-_

La marmota se paralizo completamente al enfrentarse a un joven con ropas raras que estaba moviendo unas patas de araña que estaban atrás de su espalda para impulsarse-¡_Tengo que correr!-_Grito mentalmente y estuvo apunto de escavar un agujero pero noto que esas telarañas estaban rodeando todo el suelo-¡Hiaaaaa!-Chillo y corrió en cuatro patas para escapar.

Estaba desesperado, nunca antes había visto algo así y presentía que esa cosa no era un espíritu-_**Que tonto-**_Escucho la voz maliciosa del otro que era grave pero a la vez silenciosa como los sonidos que daban las arañas. Abbam creo más tela de araña y agarro con árbol con ella para abalanzarse lo hacia la marmota, el pobre espíritu por poco fue aplastado por dicho árbol y se da la vuelta para contemplar esas feas patas de arañas que se movían y esa "cosa" lo observaba con una sonrisa burlesca-Vaya...vaya...¿entonces eso es un espíritu?-Dijo Abbam hacia el espíritu aterrorizado, el ahora caminando por sus propios pies se acerca a la marmota y susurra-HMmp...Vueles asqueroso...me das asco-La marmota tratando de aparentar lo que no era le grito con falsa valentía-¡Déjame en paz monstruo!-

Una telaraña roja salio de la mano de Abbam y ignorando que el otro lo insultara con tales palabras se dice-Me pregunto si esta telaraña les afecta a los espíritus también-Sintiendo como si el mundo se le paralizo completamente, la marmota miro con terror como esa telaraña lo estaba envolviendo y dio un grito de dolor, sentía como si algo lo estaba quemando por dentro y lo peor de todo que podía recordar momentáneamente como había muerto-¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjame!-Sollozaba la marmota y empezó a toser.

-Ahora dime todo sobre ustedes...-Dijo Abbam mirando muy divertido como el espíritu se retorcía de varias formas inimaginables. La marmota respirando con rapidez grita- ¡No!...¡No...voy...AHHHHHHH-No pudo terminar su frase porque dos patas traseras de Abbam lo atravesaron en el estomago haciendo que la marmota tuviera un sentimiento similar a la muerte...no incluso peor porque el era inmortal y no podia morir-Das media vuelta-Las patas dieron una vuelta y un liquido negro empezó a salir del cuerpo de la marmota-Pones la tela en el telar-Otra pata atravesó a la marmota y hizo una "x" en su pecho-Buscas el mejor momento para empezar con tu tejido-La tela de araña se estrujaba más al rededor del espíritu de la marmota.

-¡Te diré todo lo que se! ¡Ten piedad!-Sollozaba la marmota y Abbam le dio una sonrisa desquiciada y aplaudió con indiferencia-¡Bravo! ¡Por fin quieres hablar!...**Ahora cuéntanos todo-**

* * *

En las profundidades del Polo Norte se encontraba un taller de grandes proporciones, este estaba adentro de una gran montaña nevada y adentro se podía ver varias salas llenas de diferentes juguetes y escalones enroscados que llevaban a un sin fin de habitaciones más. Alli había yetis trabajando en la producción de juguetes para la siguiente Navidad y duendes que solo se dedicaban a observar los juguetes o a pasar el tiempo con cualquier cosa. En la oficina en donde había un tren de juguete que parecía moverse por arte de magia y un hombre relativamente gordo con una gran barba y una vestimenta de color rojo con negro, el estaba viendo un libro de tapa gris que decía; Época Oscura, edad Media.

North entre cerro los ojos, algunas veces siempre recordaba esa época por todos los espíritus que habían perdido durante la pelea contra Pitch, tan solo ese recuerdo lo hacia estremecerse de horror ante esos gritos, sollozos y lamentos de tanto espíritus, humanos y risas de _fantasmas._ En esa época Pitch aparte de controlar las pesadillas podía controlar a los fantasma a su gusto y permitirles causar daño a todos, por lo menos la muerte los ayudaba pero este tratando de proteger al alma del niño que se había mezclado como uno solo, así para entender por qué los humanos eran tan emocionales entre otras cosas, no utilizaba al 100% su poder para no causar un desequilibrio a la vida y a el mismo.

Fue una época complicada, llena de sufrimiento para los dos bandos y no le gustaría que esta se volviera a repetir-No me gustaría que los nuevos espíritus vieran lo más bajo de la humanidad y de los espíritus-Dijo el en voz alta mientras que hojeaba dicho libro. North tenia que estar en alegre de algo, ahora los fantasmas eran solo pasajeros y de menor poder, ya no eran como antes y lo mejor de todos que era raro que un fantasma se generara porque La Muerte siempre hacia su labor (Sin contar esas veces que afloja su trabajo por una película de Marvel o para molestar a MiM) y por la solución que habían creado en esa época contra los fantasma y contra Pitch.

-Qué extraño...siento algo en mi panza-Dijo North tocándose la barriga muy extrañado y para coincidencia en la repisa de los libros que tenia se cayo un gran libro en donde contaba la historia de un imperio árabe que quedo en el olvido y de que este guardaba un gran secreto que era solo un mensaje para una persona muy especial para el Rey Wal´El.

* * *

Un espíritu de sexo femenino estaba caminando con mucha tranquilidad. ella tenia puesto una camisa verde claro algo holgada y un pantalón café oscuro que estaba a sujetado por un látigo de hojas y iba de descalzo. Ella se acerco a un bosque que se encontraba en Chile y arqueo una ceja al sentir algo extraño-¿¡Eh!?...¿Sera Pitch?-Pregunto ella y sacando su látigo se adentro con cautela hacia las millones de araucarias que habían en ese bosque frondoso. Ella sabia lo que había estado tratando de hacer Pitch porque su amigo Jack Frost le había dicho y North le explico un poco sobre una época "Oscura". Escuchando los revoloteo de los pájaros como si estuvieran huyendo de algo ella pudo ver como en varias araucarias había una especie gigante de redes de arañas de color blanco y rojo-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Que yo sepa no hay arañas gigante o no ser que los seres humanos las hayan mutados como lo que salen en esas películas que tanto cuenta La Muerte-Comento sin medir el nivel de su voz.

Estas telarañas estaban hermosamente tejidas para formar una red circular, el espíritu de la primavera entre cerro los ojos al tocar la telaraña, podía sentir que en ella había un sentimiento de tristeza, odio y lo más importante de todo dolor-¿Lo abra hecho un espíritu?-Pensó algo inquieta, tal vez un nuevo espíritu había renacido.

-¿Hola hay alguien aquí?-Pregunto en voz alta Fernanda y escucho un sonido que provenía entre los arbusto. Ella apuntando con su látigo se puso en posición de ataque y estaba apunto de hacer su primer movimiento pero se detuvo al ver el espíritu de la marmota que caminaba como un zombi-¡Marmota! ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía...Uhhh ¿no estas enojado por lo que paso la ultima vez? ¿verdad?-La marmota gruño con una voz grave y grito con un alarido-_**Yo...No...queri...a...Mo...rir...ayuda...ayuda...¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_Spring tuvo que hacer una pared de arbusto para protegerse del espíritu enloquecido, este gruñía y con una grandes garras trataba de romper aquella pared mientras que sollozaba como si lo estuvieran matando por segunda vez.

-¡Oye tranquilízate! ¡No quiero hacerte daño!-Advirtió Srping y esquivo a las garras de la marmota y trato de inmovilizarla con unas ramas sin embargo la Marmota con su cola las corto y después con sus dientes trato de morder a Spring en su brazo izquierdo-¡Ah! ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa roedor!?-Dice Spring perdiendo la paciencia y crea de unas ramas cercanas a ella un arco de madera y lo apunto-No quería hacer esto Marmota pero tu me obligaste...¡Los siento!-Desde la madera se crea una flecha algo doblada con unas enredaderas en vuelta en ella y se lo lanza inmediatamente ocasionando de que el espíritu enloquecido fuera envuelto por varias enredaderas muy gruesa y dos flores gigante salidas del suelo lo agarraran del brazo.

_-¡Detente detente...no quiero morir! Hay mucho sonido...mucho sonido-_Susurro entre llanto La marmota y se desplomo hacia el suelo-¡Marmota!-Grito Spring preocupada y fue a socorrerlo. No sabia del por qué este espíritu estaba diciendo esas incoherencias, si todos ellos murieron pero renacieron para tener vidas inmortales-¿Me puedes escuchar? ..Marmota...marmota-Lo movió un poco y pudo ver un leve sarpullido en el cuello del otro espíritu, este era negro con pintas moradas y rojas-_Tengo que ayudarlo pero ¿como?-_Sabia que era imposible que un animal atacara o envenenara un espíritu y tenia más que claro que Pitch no podía hacer esto-Voy a llevarte con North, tal vez el sepa de esto-Le dijo a la marmota y un capullo los envolvió a los dos para enterrarlos.

* * *

La araña estaba moviéndose de continente, había descubierto que su boca no era tan inútil de lo que era-Por lo menos la mandíbula de las arañas son muy útiles-Se dijo mientras que se tocaba la parte en donde estaba sus vendas, el se había reído de la expresión que hizo aquel espíritu cuando lo mordió. ¡Y que descubrimiento más grande hizo! Su veneno hacia que los espíritus recordaran y sintieran como era morir otra vez.-Ahora tengo que pensar ...lo que voy hacer, esos espíritus "Los guardianes de la infancia" suenan como si fueran muy fuertes y sin olvidar esos otros que representan algo o que contribuyen para ciertas cosas-Pensó mientras que estaba acurrucado entre sus patas, no quería admitirlo pero todo esto era nuevo para el y le daba miedo al "otro". Sabia que cuando estaba vivo era un cobarde, solo aceptaba las cosas como eran, la desigualdad social, los abusos y robos de los ricos hacia los pobres y la muerte de su madre. ¡Cuanto quería destruir este desgraciado mundo y ver todo arder! pero tenia que ser paciente, los espíritus eran un gran obstáculo y había varias cosas que no podía comprender. ¿MiM? una deidad que le daba vida a los difuntos que hicieron algo bueno en su vida pasada, La muerte que veía quien reencarnaba como animal, ser humano otras cosa o contenía su alma hasta que se aburría de esta y lo más importante la época Oscura en donde había reinado un tal Pitch y inflingia temor a todos.

-**Creo que debería visitar a ese tal Pitch...en total ...Agh-**Se quejo el agarrándose la cabeza-¡Ah...ah...!-Cayo hacia el suelo mientras que trataba de reponerse sin éxito alguno.

_-¿Oye y como te llamas?-_

_-Ugh...Abbam...y tu eres _ ¿cierto?-_

_-¡Si! ..Parece que mi disfraz no sirvió de mucho, te vi en esa tienda toda destartalada. Si que los pobres tienen formas raras de vivir-_

_-Todos no son ricos como tu, aparte seré pobre pero se como es la realidad de las cosas...Tu estúpido padre cree que es el mejor pero no lo es, solo ve por sus allegados y por nadie más-_

_-¡Oye mi padre no es un tonto es el mejor Rey que a existido y cuando sea grande seré como el! Aparte tu eres el tonto al llevar esas vendas en los ojos...¿estas ocultando algo?-El príncipe de pelo celeste y de ojos amarillos se acerca al peli-negro y le quita la venda que tapaba los ojos de este-Tu...eres...hijo de Safiro...la ultima del clan de...¡Eso es imposible! Habían matado a todos esos "monstruos"-_

_-¡Cállate! ¡Mi mamá no es un monstruo y no esta muerta...ella...me prometió...que iba a volver algún día y por eso yo ...estoy en la tienda de tejidos ...cuidándola hasta que llegue-_

-Aun tengo los recuerdos muy revueltos-Murmuro con molestia y utilizo movió una de sus patas traseras para que rompiera un árbol que estaba cercano a una familia, esta familia grito por la sorpresa y por suerte se salvaron de ser aplastados-**¡Je!...En total igual van a morir-**

* * *

En una parte oscura en donde solo había un poco de luz tratando de pasar por esa oscuridad, se encontraba el "Rey de las pesadillas" agachado mientras que se tapaba con su túnica, el estaba más que molesto con ese desgraciado de Jack Frost ¿como no entendía que el frio y el miedo iban de la mano? pero no, ese estúpido espíritu del invierno decidió ser un guardián-¿Eso es...?-Sorprendido observo esa luz que provenía de aquel agujero que estaba tapado por una cuna. Era imposible, tenia más que entendido que MiM y La Muerte eran minuciosos al evitar esto pero parecía que no lo pudieron evitar-Un fantasma-Murmuro feliz, esto era lo mejor que le había pasado ¿A quien le importa tener como aliado a esa paleta congelada? si podías tener un fantasma.

-**Ahora podre desactivar los sellos...¡por fin todos me temerán!-**

* * *

Había pasado algo extraordinario sin que lo supieran los espíritus. El hombre de la Luna había llamado a la Muerte que estaba en una forma muy parecida al de un manto y dos esferas brillante de color dorado se podían notar, una extraña niebla lo rodeaba y se podía escuchar como se estaba murmurando a si mismo con mucho enojo. También habían dos espíritus mujeres que una tenia grandes pechos y iba de ropa muy descotada, tenia un vestido que le llegaba hasta los muslos y tenia varios adornos de oro que le rodeaba su cuello y lo más sorprendente no era eso sino que las dos tenia unos anillos muy similares de boda. Todos ellos se habían juntado en unas de las catedrales de Francia, MiM que los observaba desde la Luna les dijo-Un fantasma apareció-La Muerte parpadeo varias veces y grito-¡Imposible! ¡Yo rompo todas las almas que puedan convertirse en un fantasma y ninguna se me ha escapado!-Una de las mujeres que tenia pelo rosado dijo tranquilamente-Parece que un alma se te escapo Muerte-Esto no le causo nada de gracia a la Muerte y estaba apunto de invocar su guadaña para atacar a Folck pero Clore lo detuvo-Tsk...se nota que eres un niño quejumbroso...-Suspira y se abalanza contra Folck mientras que murmuras unas cuantas en voz baja a la otra y así asiéndola sonrojarse-Oye Mim...aun no entiendo por qué llamaste estas dos par de lesbianas-El hombre de la Luna suspiro y contesto-Ellas tienen el conocimiento de todos las civilizaciones y de todas las personas que hayan vividos en estos pueblos desde tiempo remotos...Quiero que me digan si hay un pueblo o imperio en donde haya vivido un tal Abbam "La araña efímera" y cual es su historia-

Folck mirando por un momento a su pareja dijo-HMmp...No tenemos información de un tal Abbam "La araña efímera"-Clore de inmediato tomo la palabra y dijo algo seria-Pero si tenemos información de un tal Abbam "hijo de las arañas", que lamentable historia-Muerte se sentó en una de las gárgolas y con una de sus manos huesudas apunto a la luna-¡Si crees que voy a perderme Avengers: Age of Ultron por una araña...¡Ni lo creas!-MiM tenia unas ganas de decirle a la muerte que había cosas más importante que las películas de Marvel pero sabia el motivo de por que a el le gustaba mucho-_**Un alma...que tengo contenida hace mucho tiempo esta llorando ahora al escuchar ese nombre...Tsk...¿Si la rompo?-**_

-¡No la rompas! tal vez pueda servir para lo que esta apunto de acontecer-Dice MiM con sabiduría y de inmediato le dice aquellas dos-Quiero que me cuenten todo sobre ese joven y...-A lo ultimo fue más como una advertencia a la Muerte-No hagas nada aun...tengo el presentimiento de que esto es más una lección no tan solo para nosotros sino para los espíritus-

La Muerte se rió a carcajadas y dijo-¿No te vas a entrometer en esto? O le vas a decir a tu grupito de bufones para que detengan al fantasma. Me estas subestimando, sabes que si quisiera podría destruir al fantasma como si nada-MiM se nego rotundamente y dijo-Quiero ayudarlo...no quiero que caiga en la corrupción como "él"-

La muerte supo inmediatamente lo que se estaba refiriendo MiM y le contesto-Como quieras-El hombre de la luna siempre iba a estar agradecido con la muerte ante esto-_Se que los espíritus van a encontrar como ayudarlo...confió en ellos-_

* * *

En una ciudad había varias personas pasando como si nada en las calles totalmente pobladas, estas ignoraban el simple hecho de que los edificios casi tapaban el cielo azul y de que en uno de los edificios había una persona de cabello rubio, este tenia piel blanca y pelo de color rubio que le hacia contraste con sus ojos dorados, usaba una chaqueta de cuero negra con una capucha/ camisa de cuello en "V" de color azul, jeans negro con unos converse azules. El los veía con algo de aburrimiento, sabia que ya no estaba vivo y de que ahora era un espíritu llamado Zadquiel porque la luna se lo dijo hace treinta años atrás-¡Auxilio!-Una voz femenina gritaba entre unos callejones y nadie le hacia caso. Viendo esto Zadquiel dio un gran salto hacia el otro edificio y luego decendio dando otro salto hacia donde se encontraba aquel callejón totalmente sucio y contaminado con basura y cajas inservibles, allí se encontraba una mujer siendo acosada por dos hombres corpulentos que tenia una mirada lasciva ante el cuerpo de ella-¡No!...¡No! Por favor déjenme en paz-Trato de suplicar la mujer pero esos hombres la inmovilizaron para que quedara de rodillas ante ellos.

-jajajaja...Oye Felipe no crees que seria hora de hacer gemir a esta perra-Dijo el hombre más corpulento que el otro y recibio como respuesta-Por supuesto...ya quiero verla suplicando por ...-No pudo terminar su frase porque sintió como un rayo de luz le estaba quemando el hombro-¡GYAAAA! ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA!?-El hombre trato de huir de los rayos de luz pero estos le estaban quemando la ropa y dejando le feas marcas de quemadura, el otro hombre que inmovilizada aquella mujer trato de ver quien era el tipo que estaba ocasionando esto pero no vio nada-¿¡Eh!?-Exclamo al sentir como esos rayos

Los hombres confundidos decidieron en salir corriendo cobardemente del callejón y dejaron a la mujer libre. Ella sin poder ver su salvador solo murmura-Gracias-Y se arregla para salir de ese lugar. Zadquiel que solo se mantuvo en silencio sonrió ante su buena acción y le respondió en voz baja-De nada-El siempre hacia esto, ayudar a las personas que estaban en problemas por su sentido de la justicia. El dio una serie de saltos para subir al edificio más cercano y contemplo el cielo azul.

-_¿Por qué tengo una sensación extraña?-_Pensó al sentir un leve estremecimiento.

* * *

En Burgess había una exposición del Museo Vorwers que era sobre arquitectura árabe. Jaime que ahora tenia 18 años y estaba apunto de salir del colegio fue a la exposición por "paseo escolar", el junto con su curso tenían que elegir una de estas exposición árabe y investigar sobre ella. Viendo por los varios pasillos, murales de símbolos extraños, estatuas de oro puro, pudo ver una pequeña estatua que tenia una persona de rodillas mientras que otra persona estaba tratando de consolarlo mientras que sostenía una pequeña tela roja que se notaba que era antigua-Vaya parce que te intereso esta estatua-Dice unos de los cuidadores del Museo, este era un hombre viejo con un uniforme azul muy elegante. Jaime parpadeo un poco y le pregunto con mucha curiosidad-¿Por qué la estatua ...da tanta tristezas y las demás solo muestran riquezas y personas felices?-Realmente esta estatua lo había "encantado". El hombre se acerco a Jaime y se silencio unos momentos para luego decir-Esta es la estatua del "arrepentimiento" fue creada por un rey árabe llamado Wal´El. Se dice que el estaba tratando de pedirle perdón a alguien que había estimado mucho...aunque no sabemos mucho de él o su reino pero cuando los investigadores encontraron su tumba pudieron observar que no tenia reliquias como los demás reyes ...solo tenia un telar de color rojo y esta estatua-

-Eso es triste-Dijo Jaime algo entristecido por la historia. ¿Cuan desgraciado tuvo que hacer sido ese Rey? ¿Y que abra hecho para que este tratara de pedir perdón a alguien hasta el día de su muerte?-Voy a investigar más sobre esta estatua-Dice el castaño sonriendo y el hombre se rió un poco-Los niños de ahora...siempre se emocionan con estas historias-Comento el hombre y se fue hacia otro pasillo.

* * *

Hola aqui esta el primer capitulo de Telarañas rojas, y ya salieron algunos de los Oc que me enviaron...(No se preocupen en los siguientes capitulos saldran más) ...¿Alguien noto la sutil referencia a mis ateriores fic?

Pd: No se fijaron que Abbam algunas veces habla en tercera persona ?

Pd2: Pobre espiritu de la Marmota... ;U;

Pd3: ¡Primer capitulo y ya hay intrigas y peleas! Por lo menos Fernanda pudo inmovilizar a la marmota

Pd4: Ese veneno de Abbam...-Se estremece- Muchos queran saber lo que hay debajo de sus vendas pero...es obvio ¿no?

Pd5:La muerte siendo un loquito Folck y Clore con pareja...y MiM ...vaya por lo menos quiere hacer lo correcto...

Pd6: ¡Aparecio Zadquel salvando el dia!... ;u;

Pd7: La epoca oscura...se nota que fue muy peligrosa y oscura XDDDDDDDD

Pd8: Abbam ...cuando estaba vivo...esperaba su madre ;u; Buahhhh...

Bueno nos leemos y adios


	3. Chapter 3

**Las telarañas rojas**

**Resumen: **Antes de renacer el habia sufrido una traicion como ninguna otra, esto le destrozo completamente el alma y le dio poder para renacer como un espiritu cruel y vengativo que solo le gusta hacer sufrir a los demas. Pero...¿qué pasa cuando dicho espiritu conoce al rey de las pesadillas y a los guardianes? ¿Decidira en no ser el malo? ¿Perdonar esa persona que amo con toda su alma cuando estaba vivo? O causar el mismo daño que le propino "él". Advertencia: Temas de homofobia, polemicos, burla a la sociedad. Etc-Se aceptan Oc-

**Nota: **Cuidado hay bromas sobre la politica y religion

**Capitulo**

**La infancia ya no es como antes**

* * *

_¡Si los débiles se quedan atrás!_

_¡No importa porque no podrán ver el amanecer de las mil victorias!_

_¡No aceptare incongruencias!_

_¡Ni falencias!_

* * *

James entro a su habitación, esta tenia paredes de color café para darle más calidez y tenia varios libros de fantasía, ciencia ficción, matemática y física. La habitación estaba algo desordenada porque tenia una pila de ropa en una esquina y en otra tenia papeles-Tengo que hacer una limpieza después-Se dio una nota mental el castaño, sabia que si descuidaba mucho el orden de la habitación su madre lo iba a retar. El se sentó al frente del ordenador y comenzó a teclear una serie de letras-Mmm...-Mascullo un poco, la estatua que estaba investigando tenia muy poca información o información no verídica de ella-Esto tal vez pueda servir...aunque también tengo que interpretar su significado-Sus amigos y profesores de historias le habían recomendado en no hacer su trabajo sobre esa estatua pero el quería hacerlo porque algo dentro le decía que era lo más indicado-¿Eh?-Parpadeo un poco al encontrar un documento por Internet sobre unos arqueólogos, estos decían que habían encontrado la estatua en el desierto arabico en los arenales de Rub-Al-Jali, aquí encontraron los vestigios de una civilización muy antigua que podría tener la misma cantidad de años que las civilizaciones mesopotamicas o incluso más.

Sin embargo lo poco que pudieron descubrir de esta civilización es que era un imperio jerarquizado como los demás y de que termino en el mandato de Wal´El-¿Qué es esto?-En ese mismo archivo en Pdf había otro que decía sobre los primeros moradores del desierto, esto era una teoría que había hecho el arqueólogo y biólogo llamado Refct Chruller, había encontrado una momia con diferencias físicas que los cuerpos que habían encontrado con anterioridad. Esta momia tenia muy desarrollado los huesos de las piernas a tal nivel que se podría semejar a las patas de las arañas porque sus hueso están divididos en siete parte, según el decia que esto le permitiría a dicha persona a saltar a alturas impresionantes y tener una flexibilidad innata. Sin embargo Refct Cruller que trataba de comprobar que había una especie de seres humanos diferentes a los otros que estaban más desarrollados para sobrevivir en el desierto pero esta teoría fue descartada por Regel Verget porque este fue el único cuerpo con esa diferencia física y Regel postulo que era solo una patología de mutación genética de ese cuerpo.

-Interesante...-Dijo James viendo la foto de ese cuerpo, eran puros huesos que estaban en una especie de camilla, estos estaban de colocado de tal manera para recrear el esqueleto humano pero el castaño se dio cuenta de algo, le faltaba el cráneo.

Tock..tock...

Jack Frost estaba golpeando la ventana cercana a Jaime y le sonrió al momento de que el menor le abrio la ventana-¡James! ¿¡Como has estado!?-El castaño le contesto muy amistosamente mientras que lo invito a entrar-Bien...algo atareado con tanta tarea, como estoy preparándome para ir a la Universidad y dar el test académico-Jack ladeo un poco su cabeza y suspirando dice-Pareciera que todos estamos atareados, sabes que Aster me culpo por la ventisca de nieve que paso en Estados Unidos durante épocas de pascuas. ¡Agh! No comprende que algunas cosas solamente pasan...y los otros espíritus estacionales están también ocupados...junto con los guardianes-James se rió un poco al ver la expresión exagerada de Jack y dice-Por lo menos no tienes que estudiar historia, matemática y hacer un trabajo de investigación-

-Suena complicado...¿Trabajo de investigación? ¡Yo te puedo ayudar!-Emocionado dice mientras que crea un copo de nieve-Conozco mucho Burgess desde sus tiempos antiguos-El adolescente se negó con la cabeza-Es un trabajo sobre una exposición Arabe, dudo que hayas ido hacia el desierto arabico alguna vez-Jack Frost se estremeció completamente, tan solo imaginarse ese lugar tan caliente y árido le daba pavor-Uh...No nunca en mi "inmortalidad" y no creo que vaya a conocerlo pero voy a buscar en los libros de North si tienen algo de información de...¿Que cosa estas investigando exactamente?-

-La estatua de los lamentos-James le muestra una foto de la estatua y Jack entre cierra un poco sus ojos y comenta-Esta estatua...expresa tristeza y ...¿desamor?-El castaño levanto los hombros-No se si es esa su verdadera interpretación pero me llama mucho la atención y más porque una de las personas que muestra una indescifrable expresión-

El espiritu le indica al viento que lo haga flotar hasta la ventana y le dice a James muy confiado-¡Esta decidido te ayudare en tu proyecto! Y descifraremos el significado de la estatua...¿Uh?-El espíritu quedo mirando a la luna que estaba recién apareciendo-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto James algo preocupado y Jack se negó con la cabeza- Nada...solo que en unos minutos me pareció haber sentido algo extraño pero...no es nada...Bueno me tengo que ir hacer mi deber...¡Después nos vemos y te traeré información de la estatua!-

James se despidió de Jack y observo como este se fue volando hacia otro lugar. El estaba gratamente agradecido de que a pesar de los años el aun pueda ver a Jack como cuando era pequeño y había sucedido eso contra Pitch, nunca se olvidaría de su amigo al igual como su hermana Sophie que quería el conejo de pascua como un amigo muy especial.

* * *

Fernanda Spring había aparecido en el polo Norte, ella temblando un poco por el frió agarra a la marmota que estaba teniendo un tono negrizco con manchas rojas-¡North! ¡North!-Grito ella con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y vio a un Yeti que la observo de reojo por unos minutos y de inmediato grito horrorizado y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba North. El espíritu más antiguo camino rápidamente hacia donde estaba Spring y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vieron a la marmota-Imposible...esto es imposible-Trato de convencerse pero fue en vano porque realmente estaba pasando-¡Spring lleva a La Marmota en el salón de los guardianes!-Ordeno con voz dura y el espíritu de la primavera parpadeo varias veces, esta era la primera vez que veía esa mirada de North, casi como si estuviera recordando algo-¡Ahora!-Grito North para captar la atención de Fernanda.

-¡OK...!-Ella hizo lo que le indico Norht, fue hacia el salón de los guardianes en donde se encontraba un globo terráqueo que era iluminado por varias luces doradas y el salon estaba rodeado por libros, objetos como astrolabio, pinturas antiguas, juguetes...etc. Spring dejo en el suelo a La Marmota y observo como North le estaba murmurando unas cosas a la luna. El luego de terminas de hablar con la Luna se acerca a la Marmota y dice-Esto es malo...nunca espere ver esto otra vez-Spring ladeo su cabeza y pregunto-¿Otra vez?

-Es la contaminación provocada por un fantasma, sin embargo, pareciera que dicho fantasma que ataco a la marmota no ha sucumbido completamente...hay algo que lo esta reteniendo-Dijo mientras que con una de sus espadas estaba apuntando la zona del cuello-¿¡Que mierda estas haciendo!?-Chillo Spring ver a Norht clavando le la espada en el cuello de la Marmota y esta se retorció de varias maneras horribles como si estuviera "poseído" y grito-**¡Todo es su culpa! ¡Todo! ¡Todo!...NO QUERIA MORIR...QUERIA SEGUIR VIVIENDO-**

Spring creo varias enredaderas para mantener a la Marmota inmovilizado y tratando de suprimir esos alaridos de dolor le dice a North-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! ¡Esta sufriendo mucho!-La marmota comenzó a roer esas enredaderas y dice con voz cruel-**¡Los voy a matar! ¡Los voy a matar!-**North agarro a la marmota con brutalidad y le dijo con voz muy dura sin ninguna pisca de empatia ante el sufrimiento de este-¡SI SIGUES ASI ME ESTAS OBLIGANDO HACERTE "ESO"! ¿¡RECUERDAS LA ÉPOCA OSCURA!? ¡YO SE QUE PUEDES COMBATIR CONTRA ESTE VENENO!-El espíritu de la primavera vio que Norht estaba apunto de cortarle la parte del cuello de la marmota y trato de detenerlo pero escucho una voz sabia pero también autoritaria-_No te preocupes...North sabe lo que hace-_

-¿MiM?-Susurro sin aliento Spring pero este no le dijo nada más. North le corto la parte del cuello que estaba inflamada de la marmota y una rafaja de viento oscuro que hizo a los duendes cercanos a esconderse y a los yetis dar gruñidos cautelosos al identificar esa energía.

-**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**Un grito deformado se pudo escuchar por varios minutos en el taller de North y luego la marmota quedo inmóvil completamente-¿E..sta muerto?-Pregunto shockeada Spring, si la marmota estaba muerta eso quería decir que los espíritus al igual que ella podrían morir. North le sonrió amablemente y dice-Eso es imposible, acuérdate que somos inmortales. El solo se esta recuperando de los efectos secundarios del veneno-El espíritu de la primavera no entendía ¿qué fue todo eso?. Estaba apunto de preguntarle pero Norht le dijo-No te preocupes...el problema esta solucionado, gracias por ayudar a la marmota...Jejejejej creo que esto te saca de la lista de los traviesos-Trato de aligerar el ambiente y le insistió a Spring que volviera con su deber pero ella sin querer salir del salón de los guardianes le dijo con seriedad haciendo que sus flores de la cabeza giraran-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Y que es un fantasma?-

-Spring por favor...vuelve a tu deber. Te prometo que no es nada grave-Sabia que le estaba mintiendo a Spring descaradamente pero el no quería que los nuevos espíritus supieran de esa época tan horrible, al igual que MiM-¡No!...¡Algo mordió a la marmota y produjo que esta se comportara de forma extraña! ¿¡Y tu dices que no es nada grave!?. ¡No soy estúpida MiM!-Spring iba a reclinar le más pero se detuvo inmediatamente al observar la expresión abatida de Norht y totalmente seria-Spring...hay algunas cosas que no deberías saber-

* * *

En una casona antigua en donde sus paredes estaban llena de moho y aun tenia pinturas, adornos de sus antiguos moradores se encontraba un chico delgado de baja estatura, el tenia piel muy pálida y cabello gris oscuro que solo deja de ver su ojo derecho que es de color verde pálido, utilizaba un suéter gris que le quedaba algo grande, pantalones gris oscuro y iba de descalzo. Estaba sentado en una de las viejas sillas que tenia la casona y parpadeo un poco y se toco el pecho-Siento como si alguien estuviera sollozando constantemente pero no pareciera que fuera un espíritu...es como si estuviera mezclado con algo muy peligroso-Le comento a una joven de de tes pálida y cabello rubio sujeto en dos coletas ligeramente descolocadas, labios rojos y ojos azules; usaba un vestido negro con encajes blancos, collar de cadena dorada con un dije en forma de corazón, calcetas con rayas grises algo rotas y zapatos. Los dos eran junto con otro espíritu que casi siempre estaba en una habitación escondido de los demás, los moradores de esta casona.

Ella que trataba de proteger a las mujeres que llegaban aquí por un hecho de violación y el las ocultaba con su nieblas de aquellos hombres malos, se complementaban-¿Que diablos estas diciendo Mercy!?-Dijo la rubia escéptica de lo que dijo el chico de cabello gris oscuro. Mercy contemplo desde una ventana el cielo oscurecido y contesto-Es solo un presentimiento Brook, desde que estuvimos leyendo ese libro Arabe como que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza algo-Brook suspiro con un poco de molestia, tal vez otra vez Mercy estaba entrando en una de sus "crisis"-Mercy...lo que dices es un poco tonto ¿no crees? Desde que nos conseguimos ese libro que estas obsesionado con este...siempre andas leyendo la parte en donde dice; El rey desgraciado murió por su tristeza-Mercy sonrió amablemente y dijo-No...no es una de mis crisis, es solo que esa historia ...no solo esta diciendo sobre las consecuencias sino lo que podría pasar...¿Sabes? El perdón se gana algunos dirán..pero...-Se silencio al escuchar un ruido atronador que provenía del suelo.

Brook de inmediato saca una pistola de color rojo con diseños extraños en ella y ve como Mercy respira rápidamente y crea una niebla que los envuelve a los dos. Al frente de los dos había aparecido La Muerte con su guadaña y mostrando su verdadera apariencia-**Bueno...bueno...estos son los espíritus que se hospedan en esta casona-**Mercy se sorprendió de que este supiera en donde estaban-¿¡Quien eres tu y por qué estas aquí!?-Grito Brook disparando le a La Muerte pero este se protegió con un alma que saco de su manto y escucharon un sollozo de un hombre-**Oye no deberías atacar a un alma que pudo haber reencarnado...aparte...estas almas que tengo no son muy diferentes de ustedes "espíritus de MiM"-**

Un ambiente tenso se creo entre La muerte y los dos espíritus. Mercy que había murmurado-400...no tiene caso en seguir ocultándonos-Hizo que la neblina desapareciera y Brook bajo sus armas sin quitarle el ojo a La Muerte-¿Por qué estas aquí?-Pregunto ella con mucha cautela y La muerte descaradamente se sentó en unos de los sillones más cercanos y dijo-**Vengo a advertirles que no salgan de esta pocilga-**

-¿¡Pocilga!? ¡Que mierda te crees que e...-La muerte apareció por atrás de Brook y murmuro fríamente-**Soy la muerte y dijo lo que quiero...¿entendiste E-S-P-I-R-I-T-U?-**Brook se tambaleo un poco y se quedo totalmente silenciada, la voz de la muerte era muy poderosa porque no tan solo estaba hablando el sino que también los difuntos que contenía-¿P...por qué nos esta diciendo eso?-Pregunto algo tímido Mercy. La muerte se estiro un poco y contesta con mucha calma-**Digamos que hay un "pequeño problema" sobre un fantasma...-**Las dos esferas que tenia la muerte comenzaron a brillas y exclamo-**¡Bueno si quieren más pistas vayan hacia donde esta Tooth...Díganle; "Un fantasma va hacer de las suyas" y les explicara más!-**

Brook estaba apunto de detener a La muerte pero esta desapareció al instante-¿¡Que diablos le pasa!? ¡Primero dice que no salgamos y después que vayamos al castillo de Tooth!-Mercy se tranquilizo un poco y agradeció que no le habia dado un ataque de esquizofrenia-¿Qué hacemos?-La rubia pensó por unos momentos y camino en círculos-Bueno...siempre estamos con la misma rutina y creo que seria bueno para Daniel que conociera más espíritus aparte de nosotros...Aunque aun me preocupa eso del "fantasma"...¿No que nosotros somos fantasmas?-Mercy no podía respondedle al otro espíritu porque realmente no entendía a que contexto se estaba refiriendo a esos términos-Bueno si la Muerte vino hasta aquí para decirnos esas incongruencias ...es por qué algo grande esta apunto de pasar ¿no?-

En unos de los arboles cercanos a la casona estaba La muerte observándolos detenidamente y se murmuro-**Por lo menos es fácil de manipular a los espíritus...Jejejejeje quiero ver la cara de Tooth cuando le digan eso-**La muerte estaba apunto de dar una carcajada ante tal pensamiento, bueno si estaba preocupado por ese fantasma y estaba muy enojado con MiM porque le había hecho prometer en no entrometerse-_**Pero si no me puedo entrometer...entonces voy hacer que otros se entrometan por mi-**_Había varias cosas que el estaba en desacuerdo con MiM...que este truncara su trabaja, reviviera a difuntos descaradamente y que les ocultara a los nuevo y a los que no estuvieron en la época oscura...toda su información.

_**-Para no tropesar con la misma piedra, hay que saber en donde esta...y eso es lo que MiM no quiere ver-**_

* * *

La araña estaba viendo los diferentes arboles secos, estos estaban incurvados en una posición extraña posición, se notaba que aquel lugar estaba totalmente descuidado. Abbam se sento en unos de los troncos para descansar y murmuro-Muchos recuerdos mezclados...Duele mucho-Se acurruco entre sus piernas humanas y miro hacia el suelo, este era de color café casi como si fuera lodo. Aun estaba muy confundido, esto de saber que estaba muerto por culpa de todos, saber que en la época de ahora no era su época. Habia visto cosas grandes echas de concretos, carrozas que no eran movidas por camellos o incluso personas con vestimentas raras, pero a pesar de que esta era una nueva epoca aun habia "desigualdad social" y esta estupida humanidad de dañar-Uh...ugh...Si...por eso los odiamos...no somos diferentes a los humanos pero ...nuestro odio se diferencia en una cosa, "esta justificado"-Se hablo a si mismo-Y hay que vengarse de esos estupidos...de todos-El observo a la Luna que iluminaba un poco, no sabia el por qué pero odiaba a la luna con toda su alma (si es que la tuviera).

_-Vaya...entonces lo que decian sobre el clan de las arañas era cierto. Esos monstruos tienen ojos rojos y pelo negro al igual que las arañas del desierto-Decia un soldado mientras que miraba al joven que tenia unos grilletes en las piernas y estas estaban descocidas, en el lugar en donde tenia sus cicatrizes anteriores se las re abrieron para inflinjirle más dolor. Abbam los mira con sus ojos rojos mientras que sollozaba. Se sentia como un estúpido, todo fue una mentira, la tienda estaba destruida y ahora el estaba preso-Oh..y esa fuerza descomunal en las piernas de "Los hijos de las arañas" ¿es verdad?-El otro guardia agarro a Abbam por el pelo y lo arrastro entre unos vidrios rotos y luego lo golpeo contra la pared-Si...es verdad, todos los rumores son verdad. Tsk...pensar que este crio hechizo al principe-_

_-Es mentira-Dijo en un susurro Abbam. Los dos soldados lo miraron de reojo y obligaron a que este los miraran con sus ojos rojos que estaban desenfocados por el dolor descomunal producido en sus piernas-Repite eso araña-"La araña" repitió lo mismo con fiereza y trataba de librarse de los grilletes de las piernas y las cuerdas de las manos pero era inutil, estaba totalmente debilitado por la falta de sangre y adolorido por las muestras de "amabilidad" de los soldados._

_Despues de un largo rato los soldados habían dejado en paz a la araña y esta quedo con sus piernas totalmente cortadas en un gran tajo desde las rodillas hasta los muslos. Los huesos se le podian ver junto con la carne y tendones-Jejejejeje...¡Por fin reviviste tu merecido araña!-Una voz femenina dijo con crueldad y Abbam miro a la princesa Callista. Esta llevaba una vestimenta arabe muy descotada de color rosado con celeste y unas cintas estaban en sus dos brazos que le daban un aspecto de elegancia, ella tenia pelo color morado corto y en el lado derecho tenia una gran trenza y en el otro simplemente iba suelto. Ella estaba disfrutando al observar la sangre de las piernas que tenia Abbam-Sabes mmmmm...¡Me voy a contraer matrimonio con *****! ¡El mismo me lo pidio!-_

Abbam comenzo a destruir todos los arboles muy enfurecido. Estos flack jack hacian que se confundiera completamente y perdiera la noción del tiempo-¿Donde esta esa cuna?-Se pregunto muy enojado y con sus grandes patas traseras camino hasta el corazón de dicho bosque. Alli habia encontrado una especie de cama antigua que estaba toda oxidada y abajo de ella habia un agujero-¿Esa sera?-Penso intrigado y con una se sus patas la golpeo destruyo completamente. .

Esperando un poco solo hace un gruñido de molestia porque al parecer La Mamorta hizo que caminara y utilizara sus hilos para llegar hacia otro lado del mundo en vano. Estaba apunto de irse y hacer sufrir a La Marmota de nuevo pero escucho una voz atrás suyo-Es una sorpresa ver un fantasma en esta época-Dijo Pitch sin ocultar una sonrisa arrogante en sus rostro y la araña se estremeció un poco y se alejo con mucha cautela-No tengas miedo...¡Los dos somos más parecido de los que tu crees!...Me llamo Pitch "Rey de las pesadillas" y ¿tu joven como te llamas?-Habia algo que no le cuadraba a la araña de Pitch...sentia la misma escencia que los espiritus pero a la vez muy diferente-Soy Abbam la araña efimera-Pitch arqueo una ceja y con simpatia dice-Un gusto en conocerte ¿y que te trae por aqui Abbam?-

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo-Dice Abbam muy serio ante el rey de las pesadilla-Yo te ayudare contra tu venganza y tu me ayudaras contra la mia-El rey de las pesadillas parpadeo un poco y se acerco muy cerca de la araña-¿Cual es tu venganza?-Le pregunto con voz suave y la araña respondió con mucha tranquilidad-**Hacer sufrir a todos...lo mismo que me hicieron sufrir a mi-**Pitch sonrió, este fantasma era un verdadero enigma.

* * *

Zadquiel ahora se estamaba moviendo de ciudad, el estaba caminando tranquilamente mientras que contemplaba el cielo lleno de estrellas-Son hermosas-Penso el con nostalgia, el tenia vagos recuerdos de su vida pasada y podia recordar una bella mujer que siempre lo acompañaban y observaban las estrellas en un cerro. El sin darse cuenta tropeso con otra espiritu y parpadeo varias veces muy confundido porque era la primera vez en sus 30 años de renacido de que algo asi le haya pasado.

-¡Qué mierda me ves maldito espíritu de pacotilla!-Dice el otro espíritu que era una mujer de pelo morado con una coleta en su lado izquierdo, esta tenia una vestimenta muy elegante-L...Lo ...siento-Con timidez se disculpo Zadquiel, estas cerca de los espíritu femeninos le daba mucho nervio-Grrr...¡Para la proxima que me hagas esto...Yo Callista el espiritu de la belleza voy a darte una paliza!-El espiritu femenino se fue hacia otra direccion y Zaquiel se quedo paralizado, habia escuchado hablar sobre Callista por otros espiritus y estos decian que era tan arrogante y mandona y egocentrica, para peor Callista si te tomaba odio o envidia iba hacer todos los dias de tu inmortalidad un verdadero infierno.

* * *

_Los muertos estan hechos de pieles y huesos_

_Los camellos caminan en una arena de mentirosos_

_El sonido de sus galopes perforan los oidos_

_Aun no me habia dado cuenta_

_de que este lugar completamente inutil, donde me encuentro ahora no hay un final_

_Las arañas de noche traeran desgracias_

_Mataran a las personas_

_En estos huesos, hay lugares con marcas de tus mentiras_

_Aun a pesar de ello...Mi corazón duele_

* * *

Aqui un nuevo capitulo, hablando de Memory Card...Su actualizacion sera de larga espera porque tendre que leer la historia de comienzo y final xD. Y ughhh ya no tengo mis horas especificas para estar en el computador por culpa del preu... (Por lo menos me va bien)

Pd: Que interesante lo que encontro James por internet...¿Qué opinan de esa explicacion?

Pd2: Esa momia que hayaron y esa diferencia morfologicas...Mmmm...como que esta diciendo algo. ¡Y le falta la cabeza!.

Pd3: Lo dire, Norht oculta varias cosas al igual que MiM. No creo que Spring se quede de brazos cruzados y menos con lo que ha visto. ¡Que forma de "quitar el veneno! ._.

Pd4: Aparecieron Mercy y Brook... Ugh La muerte si que es raro pero es su encanto xD...¡Esto de llamar posilga al lugar en donde ellos se hospedan!. Pero...¿por qué les habra dicho lo ultimo?...¿Qué diablos planea?

Pd5: _**-Para no tropesar con la misma piedra, hay que saber en donde esta...y eso es lo que MiM no quiere ver- **__ ¿que opinan?_

_Pd6: _(*Si quieren opinar de Callista y de los soldados haganlo con toda libertad*). ¡Qué diablos va hacer Abbam! ¡unir fuerzas con Pitch! y por que sera que Pitch esta intrigado con este.

Pd7: ¡Zaquiel...se tropeso con...con...EHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MIM REVIVIO A ESA ****! ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ LA REVIVIO A ELLA Y NO A ABBAM!? (El lo merecia y con creces)

Pd8: Voy a llorar con esos versos...(los ultimos). La situacion de James es muy parecida a la de varios ¿no creen? (Yo: ¡POR QUÉEEEEEEEEE!) y ¿Se imaginan a Jack en el desierto xD?

Bueno me despido y adios.

Dato especial: Vanitas cuando estuvo con Bruno en esa dimensión puso en su lugar a Callista.

Adios


End file.
